Quiet Romance
by Dusty-Sky Chapters
Summary: kala itu, hanya tiga hal yang terpatri di benak Hajime: lembayung senja bak lukisan di sepanjang jendela lorong sekolah, melodi indah yang disenandungkan oleh biola itu, dan setangkai mawar cantik dalam genggam tangannya. (Iwaoi in a nutshell: ha!)


**Quiet Romance**

.

.

"Love doesn't have to be all words,

Sometimes act does speak more loud and it's truly beautiful."

[Anonymous]

.

_HS Student_!Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru

.

.

Sayup-sayup rangkaian melodi biola itu menyambut Hajime. Melangkah menaiki tangga sekolah yang sepi karena jam aktivitas telah usai di sore hari, dan mencium aroma alam yang berdansa cantik di sekelilingnya yang menyembuhkan pikiran serta hati, dengan tarikan nafas setenang itu, tapi berkebalikan dengan detak jantung dan sepasang zaitunnya yang berkaca-kaca.

Hajime memejamkan mata, meresapi tiap melodi yang memanjakan telinga dan hasrat yang terpendam, dan ikut menggumam dalam diam mengikuti irama instrumen tersebut, dan sambil menatap pemandangan kota sore hari yang terpampang jelas di jendela lorong: lembayung senja dan awan-awan setebal permen kapas, dan samar-samar tawa canda siswa lain di bawahnya, dan daun-daun pohon yang digoda oleh angin sore, dan burung gereja yang mengepakkan sayap menari di angkasa oranye—dan melodi itu, yang terus berulang-ulang sejak Hajime menapakkan satu anak tangga pertama, yang semakin jelas terdengar saat langkahnya mulai mendekati sebuah pintu ruang musik yang menyisakan celah pada dunia, dan berkaca-kaca iris zaitunnya menampakan sesosok lelaki yang tenggelam bersama melodi yang dinyanyikan biolanya, hanyut bersama lagu yang sedang ia mainkan sejak pertama kali Hajime mendengar gumaman familiar itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau bergumam," Hajime ingat kala itu, menatap lawan pandangnya yang sedang membaca partitur sederhana coretan asli miliknya. "Apa itu lagu barumu?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng, "Bukan. Ini lagu milik orang lain yang kudengar saat pernikahan kakak sepupuku beberapa waktu lalu." Kemudian lelaki itu menatap orbs Hajime yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya sore, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Lagu yang cantik, kan?"

Kala itu, hal yang terlintas dipikiran Hajime bukanlah lagunya, melainkan kenampakan lelaki dihadapannya: yang diterpa cahaya oranye keemasan milik langit senja, dan kelereng wajah coklat oaknya yang melengkung seperti bulan sabit, persis dengan senyum kecil tulus yang terpatri di wajahnya yang berkilau mempesona—dan Hajime, selayaknya hamba kepada pencipta, pun mengucapkan panjat syukur penuh cita dan cinta dalam diam.

Hajime membalas senyum kecil, lalu mengangguk dan hal itu cukup membuat lelaki dihadapannya tersenyum semakin lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang sejajar rapi dan pipi bulatnya yang merona indah.

_Lelaki sempurna_, batin Hajime padanya dibalik celah pintu ruang musik tempatnya berada kini, menatap sosok semampai yang membelakanginya, memamerkan siluet kontur tubuhnya yang tampak karena cahaya oranye keemasan yang seolah merangkup memeluk dirinya penuh cinta. Dilihatnya setangkai mawar merah segar dalam genggam tangan, kemudian kembali melempar lirikan kepada sang maestro, hingga akhirnya, diam-diam ia meletakkan setangkai mawar merah itu, tepat beberapa sentimeter dari pintu dan terakhir kali Hajime melirik ke dalam, melempar senyuman samar penuh puja kepada yang tercinta.

Perlahan ia meninggalkan tempat, memutuskan untuk menunggu lelaki tersebut selesai dengan konser tunggalnya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kebun belakang sekolah. Sekiranya mungkin ia akan membawa pulang beberapa bunga yang ia tanam dan rawat untuk ibunya—dan memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa siapa tahu ia bisa meminta tolong kakeknya nun jauh di sana untuk membantunya membuatkan sebuah jam saku, berwarna oranye keemasan persis seperti lembayung saat ini, dan yang mampu memutarkan melodi instrumental yang kembali masuk ke dalam _encore_ untuk yang kesekian kali.

_Satu-satunya milikku_. []

.

.

**Epilog: **

Tooru terkejut, terlebih ketika ia memang benar merasa bahwa ia telah dengan tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Menunduklah kepalanya, kemudian mengerjap, dan mengerjap lagi, dan mengerjap lagi sambil perlahan berjongkok meraih apa yang ada di hadapannya: setangkai mawar merah, masih segar dan tampak indah dengan warna yang _vibrant_ tanpa noda, dan dihiasi dengan pita satin berwarna putih dan biru horizon.

Diamatinya bunga romantis itu, diputar-putar dan didekatinya untuk ia cium harum khasnya. Ketika wangi menawan itu merasuk kalbunya, Tooru menggumam penuh puja—dan seketika itu pula, Tooru menyadari sesuatu, maka diendusnya kembali hingga memang benar Tooru seperti mencium harum yang familiar samar-samar dari setangkai bunga itu.

Lelaki itu terkesiap, menatap lekat-lekat mawar itu dengan wajah merona dan bola mata yang berkilau berkaca-kaca. Kemudian, sambil menahan seringai malu dibalik kelopak yang mencumbu bibirnya, Tooru bergegas membereskan partitur-partitur yang masih tertinggal di dalam ruangan, memasukkannya ke dalam tas sekolah dan secekatan itu pula ia menutup jendela ruangan serta mematikan lampu, dan tergopoh-gopoh keluar sambil menjinjing tas biola dan setangkai mawar yang ia dekap penuh cinta dan sambil mengunci pintu ruang musiknya. Tooru lantas menderapkan langkah kaki menyusuri jalan yang familiar menuju satu tempat itu—dan dengan lagu-lagu romantis yang menggema di benaknya, juga sensasi bak gelembung yang meletus pada jiwanya, Tooru menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi jatuh cinta yang terpatri pada wajah, menyusul kekasihnya yang telah menunggu di sana bersama bunga-bunga lain yang hendak menyambut kedatangannya; indah diterpa cahaya lembayung senja oranye keemasan. []

.

.

* * *

Notes:

_1) I recommend you to hear either Quiet Romance or Revolve by Kajiura Yuki, and imagine that is one Oikawa's play with his violin. _

_2) Inpired by Gusari (Kizu Natsuki) fanart where Tooru play violin. You can googling it or do search on Pinterest. (SHE IS MY GODDESS OH MY GOD I LOVE HER AND HER WORK_—_)__  
_

_3) Hajime is quite _bucin _it__self (hahaha) and Tooru deserve more of romantic, beautiful flowers from his man. _


End file.
